gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 601
Story Shinpachi finds Tae kneeling in front of their father's grave and tells her that it was too dangerous to be here. She counters it's the perfect time; she was telling him about Earth being in danger yet his crybaby, unreliable son has grown to become a fine samurai and is fighting alongside everyone. While kneeling and praying next to his sister, Shinpachi denies this; he admits he hasn't changed, all that happened was that he had decided to follow Gintoki and unknowingly continued to do so until this moment. He neither cared about saving Edo or the world nor wanted to change, he just followed the silver-haired samurai. He wonders if his father will forgive him for becoming a swordsman for that. But Tae reasons that there was no need for forgiveness. After chasing Gintoki without knowing why, Shinpachi now stands beside him; their father will be proud that he is fighting to protect that. Meanwhile, Kagura, Catherine and Tama are looked down on by the human populous while walking past on a street. The three females sit on a riverbank as Tama reveals that the friendly Amanto are being discriminated against thanks to the Liberation Army's antics. Catherine admits that even if the Earth is saved, it may no longer be a place to stay. Kagura remarks that the Amanto had no place to begin with as they invaded and stayed within the gap they forced open. She then adds that ever since being here, they (Gintoki and Shinpachi) had done the same to her. Tama concludes that their bonds is as much as a place to return to even If a place to live in and even a home planet is gone. While Catherine and Tama agree with their own personal bonds, Kagura states that they should earn their spots, too. Kagura and Shinpachi independently walk through Edo's streets. Aware that the decisive battle is approaching, the teens grow determined to find the Tendoushuu and stop Utsuro to save the planet. They grow concerned when they can't find Gintoki and hope that he was searching for clues. Instead they find Gintoki in a bookstore reading an old issue of Jump, surprised that Gintama was getting a live action movie and who is playing him. Shinpachi berates him for caring more about Jump and the adaptation then the world but Gintoki grows annoyed about who is playing Shinpachi and Kagura becomes annoyed at how fans are more worried about Kagura's live-action actress then about Kagura. Sadahara fails to get someone to play him in the adaptation instead of finding the scattered bakufu. They are interrupted by the arrival of a group of men who abruptly attack them. The Yorozuya flee on Sadaharu and Gintoki realizes that they are not ordinary citizens. They are about to be surrounded until they are saved by Nobume, who adds her own input on who should play her. They cut through an alley and Nobume kills two of the men, revealing their Naraku tattoos. The stunned Gintoki asks why were the assassins disguised as citizens and Nobume answers that Utsuro's plan has begun. At the same time, two Liberation Army soldiers stand guard near the docks. The first pees into the ocean while complaining about being forced to not do anything despite the fact the planet is easy to take over. The second answers that it was Shijaku's orders, even though he is a moderate of the leaders. The first states that the leaders plan to control Earth anyway, with the second believing that they wish to find an excuse to do so. The second Amanto sees his friend falling into the river, dead through being stabbed in the neck. He and then the rest of the stationed army are then attacked by disguised Naraku. Throughout this attack, Utsuro, also disguised, watches on in satisfaction. Characters * Shimura Shinpachi * Shimura Tae * Kagura * Tama * Catherine * Sakata Gintoki * Imai Nobume * Tenshouin Naraku ** Utsuro Trivia * Shun Oguri is a famous actor who also does voice acting. Some of his most notable live action roles include Great Teacher Onizuka's Noboru Yoshikawa, Hana Yori Dango's Rui Hanazawa, and Detective Conan's Shin'ichi Kudou. He will play Gintoki is the live action movie. * Masaki Suda is a famous actor from Osaka. His notable live action roles are Kamen Rider W's Philip/Kamen Rider Double, Assassination Classroom's Karma, and Daily Lives of High School Boys' Tadakuni. He will play Shinpachi in the live action movie. * Kanna Hashimoto is a famous idol singer and actress. Her notable Iive action role is Assassination Classroom's Ritsu/Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. She will play Kagura in the live action movie. * Jean-Claude Van Damme is a famous martial artist and actor from Belgium. Widely known for his martial arts/action movies which includes Timecop, Universal Soldier, and Double Impact. * Chiaki Kuriyama is a famous model, actress and singer. Her most live action notable roles include: Kill Bill Vol. I's Gogo Yubari and Battle Royale's Takako Chigusa. Category:Chapters